The present invention relates to a device for opening flanged joints, and more especially to a device for opening flanged joints of the type wherein a flanging flap on one part of the joint is bent around into engagement with the other part of the joint.
Flanged joints, such as those found frequently in the radiators of automotive vehicles, must occasionally be opened for the purpose of repairs, for example, so that the inside becomes accessible and damaged tubing may be sealed off and gaskets replaced. Flanged joints of this type have numerous flanging flaps of the bottom flange bent over the flange of the upper part. The lower part carrying the flanging flaps, namely, the header or tube plate in a radiator, is to be reused following the repairs, and consequently the flanging flaps must not break during the opening, since they are needed for resealing to obtain the necessary sealing force. The opening process thus requires particular care and specially designed tools.
Heretofore, radiators with flanged joints of this type were opened manually and with a tool resembling a screw driver. In the process, the tool was supported on the outside of the radiator tank by its shaft and the tube plate was bent upwardly, in part to an excessive degree. This opening process is laborious and unreliable.